


A Perfect Gift

by GasolineGhuleh



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Breeding, Face Slapping, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Praise, Threesome, face fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:27:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24696019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GasolineGhuleh/pseuds/GasolineGhuleh
Summary: Commission fic of Mountain/Rain/Reader.You have been gifted to Mountain and Rain by the Cardinal for some post ritual fun... Who gets what?
Relationships: Earth Ghoul/Reader, Water Ghoul/Reader
Kudos: 21





	A Perfect Gift

The room was quiet, the only sounds being your nervous breathing and the tapping of your foot on the floor. You had been chosen as Rain and Mountain’s counterpart for the evening, and your nerves had been alight since the letter was delivered. It was common for certain Siblings to assist the Ghouls after their rituals as a sort of relaxation technique; the band worked hard up on stage. The Cardinal was more than happy to allow his clergy members to help them work off some steam- he claimed it kept them in top form. Your ears perk up as you hear the band coming towards you, speaking loudly to themselves in Ghoulish. The slight tinkling laughter of the Ghoulettes was unmistakable in their passing of your room. The door shutting farther down the hall must be theirs for the night with their own partner.

The door swung open, the metal knob banging against the wall as Rain waltzed through—he was laughing uproariously at something that you weren’t privy to. Mountain followed close behind, a large grin evident below the mask as he listened to the smaller Ghoul’s laughter. Rain wiped at the eye holes in his mask, letting out a “hoooo” of laughter as he regained his composure. Both of them noticed your presence at the same time and fell silent- the air in the room growing thick with promise as they eyed you. Your eyes watch as Rain’s hand drifts to Montain’s forearm, squeezing slightly as he took in the sight before him. Tensing up slightly, you stand up off of the couch and allow your robe to fall down to the crook of your elbows, exposing your chest. Your pert nipples stood out in the soft light of the room, already pebbled from the cold. You kept the robe in front of your hips, a small sense of anticipation ghosting the movement. The gifted robe was meant to be worn with nothing under it, as was tradition. You blinked up at the Ghouls from under your eyelashes demurely.

“She’s all for us tonight, Mount. Think we can handle her?” His smile only held a slight tinge with wickedness, but you feel a slight shiver of anticipation and hesitation eke its way up your spine. Rain moves towards you, almost stalking and predatory- his tail whipping from side to side and his eyes narrowed. “A beauty. A real beauty. Look at her! Cardinal always picks the best for us, eh?” Mountain comes forward as well, offering a steadying hand on Rain’s shoulder. The two were quite often paired together, as the Cardinal knew how much trouble Rain could get into on his own. 

“Hello, you two. Eh- Masters.” You felt a surge of pride at how steady your voice was, even after flubbing the opening line that you have been told to use. This wasn’t the first time you had been with the Ghouls, but it certainly was the first time you had been with two together. “The Cardinal has entrusted me to you for the evening.” Rain nodded, clearly eager to get started.

“Alright, let’s go then.” Rain motions for you to move to the couch even as he’s already unbuttoning his stage pants. “Been aching for this for a while now. Damn Dew kept teasing me onstage all night. Mountie, you good?” 

Mountain is standing in his same spot, staring at you with a hesitant expression. You can see through the thin material of his stage pants that he’s hard, almost painfully so—however he stayed rooted to the spot. You have a sense you know what the problem is. Making purposeful eye contact with the large Ghoul, you drop your bathrobe completely and put your leg up on the arm of the couch, pulling out the large plug that had been buried inside of your cunt in a smooth and practiced motion.

“I was told this was necessary for Mountain to truly enjoy himself with me.” You can feel your face flushing hot red, but you kept your eye contact with him through your slight embarrassment. His expression turns hungry as he straightens and he begins to stalk forward, plucking the toy out of your hand and examining its girth. His eyes flit back to yours and he grins widely, hands traveling down to the buttons on his pants.

“Nice of you, Sister. Mountie hasn’t had some fun in a while. Now why don’t you come here and let me use that pretty little mouth, hm?” Rain already has his cock out of his pants and is stroking it slightly, his grip tightening at the top of his shaft as he groans in obvious pleasure. The sound is causing your arousal to heighten and you can feel your own slickness on your thighs. Your eyes flick to him quickly as he motions you back to the couch. You arrange yourself on the cushions in a way that allows both Ghouls to manipulate your body to their needs, your hands pressing into the plush fabric as your knees sink into the middle cushion. 

Rain quickly moves forward and puts one hand on your jaw, pinching with his index finger and thumb until you open your mouth for him. You stretch out your tongue and boldly lick the head of his cock, savouring the taste of him and the sounds he’s beginning to make. Behind you, Mountain moves your legs into a kneeling position and motions Rain to step to the side of the couch as he aligns himself with your entrance. The three of you do an unwieldy jostle and you giggle at the awkwardness of the motion. Rain smiles down at you before guiding your lips back to his cock, groaning as you lap at the tip and pepper kisses down the shaft.

“Okay?” Mountain asks from behind you, his hands rubbing soothing circles into the meat of your ass. His strong thumbs are a welcome pressure against you. You hum your approval around Rain’s shaft.

“Spear her, Mountie. Come on, I want to hear you full of us.” Rain’s last comment is directed down towards you as he grabs your hair and slides himself into your mouth finally. Mountain mimics his action and buries his large cock inside of you, the burn noticeable even after stretching on the plug. You moan wantonly around Rain’s length and bob your head as best as you can. 

Mountain only gives you a moment to adjust to his girth inside of you before he starts to move and sparks of pleasure course from your core to your toes, causing you to curl them reflexively. You can hear him groaning deeply as he hilts himself inside of you briefly, grinding his hips up into your ass to feel you around him. It’s clear he hasn’t been able to do this in some time and is taking the most out of it as he can.

You squeeze your muscles around him briefly, encouraging him to go faster with you. You won’t break, and you want him to know it. Rain seems to sense this as well, as he starts to move your mouth faster along his cock. His tail sneaks up between your breasts, flicking your nipples with a sharp slap before coming to rest on your throat. It grips your throat tightly, making you wheeze slightly as you breathe in. The lack of oxygen combines with your arousal and leaves you dizzy and over stimulated.

“Really fuck her, Mountain. Let’s see if she can take us.” Rain grips your head tighter and begins thrusting in and out of your mouth, making you gag with every hit to the back of your throat. You’re acutely aware of the strands of drool dripping from your chin and the wet sounds that you’re making, but you’re far beyond caring. Rain’s head is dropped back in pleasure as his claws make small pin pricks of pain on your scalp. His tail pulls off of your neck to tease at your nipples and you moan around him.

Mountain has set a rhythm that only serves to remind you how large he truly is. His tail had snaked around to your front to push fervently against your clit, making you squirm in between the two Ghouls. Rain leans himself back slightly to make eye contact with you, watching as your eyes water with unshed tears from the intrusion in your throat. 

“Aww, Mountie, she’s got tears in her eyes! You can cry, baby, it’s okay. You can cry for your Masters.” You blink hard, forcing the tears to fall down your cheeks. This only seems to spur Rain on, as the claws on your scalp dig deeper. “Mountain, I’m already close, man.” A noise from Mountain seems to indicate that he is, as well. Both Ghouls set a syncopated rhythm to chase their own pleasure—Mountain slamming himself into you with abandon while Rain returns to choking you, his cock continuing to slide into your throat.

With a final solid thrust, Rain cums hotly down your throat muttering “take it, bitch” as he does so. He finally releases your head and steps back and runs a hand through your hair as he crouches down in front of you. You drop your head down over the arm of the couch, gripping it tightly and moaning as Mountain continues his assault. Rain’s hand comes to your chin, forcing you to make eye contact with him. 

“Look in my eyes when he cums inside of you. I want to see it in your eyes. I want to see what it does to you. Will your eyes dilate with arousal? Will you be scared? Worried about kits?” Rain leans forward and licks your bottom lip softly. “I can taste myself on you, still. Can you say thank you to us?” You screw your eyes shut for a moment, attempting to ground yourself against Mountain’s thrusts and the pangs of arousal surging through your core. Rain’s hand tightens. “I said thank us, bitch.” 

“Thank you! Thank you Master! I’m so glad to have been your gift tonight!” A sharp rap on the door cuts through your words.

“You two, you’ve got fifteen minutes until we’re on the bus, si?” The Cardinal is clearly ready to get going, and the sense of urgency is not lost on Mountain. His hand presses on your lower back and forces you into a more arched position for him. Finally, with stuttered thrusts he cums and you can feel the warmth spreading throughout your core as he does so. You maintain your eye contact with Rain, only flinching slightly as Mountain’s cock kicks inside of you.

“That’s a good girl, look at you! You took both of us so well. I’m sure the Cardinal will be happy to hear how well you did. Maybe he’ll even make you our personal Sibling. How would you like that?” He slaps your cheek with a hollow smacking sound as he smiles with fake brightness.

“I’d love that, Master.” You wince as Mountain pulls out of you, the soreness already beginning to set in in your tired and aching muscles as Rain ruffles your hair in a charade of innocence.

“Good! I assume we’ll see each other real soon. Let’s go Mountain, she needs some time to recover.” Rain throws his head back and laughs as he walks out of the room. From somewhere outside you can hear Dew calling to him about guitar cases. Mountain pats your ass fondly and presses a soft kiss to the crown of your head, following his partner in rhythm out the door.


End file.
